


You're it

by lenacake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't want to tag too much and give it away, F/M, Gen, Had this in my notes for years now, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kataang - Freeform, One Shot, Snow, Southern Water Tribe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenacake/pseuds/lenacake
Summary: If Katara was being completely honest, this was NOT how she had envisioned tonight going.Though, nothing ever seemed to go as planned for The GAang. So she wasn’t completely surprised that something like this was happening tonight of all nights.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	You're it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So I've had this idea written in one of my old notebooks for about 12 years now and finally decided to type it up and post it.

The crunching of snow beneath hurried boots goes unheard in the frozen tundra, swallowed under the shrill cry of the wind. It’s easy for Katara to go unnoticed as she ducks behind another snow bank, cloaked in the darkness brought on by the night sky. Yue peeks out from behind clouds every so often, shining her light down onto the snowy land scape before dodging behind yet another cloud. Katara leans against the embankment behind her, trying to catch her breathe, assessing the situation.

Her hair had fallen down from the fancy up-do it had been in not too long ago. Hair loops now flowing freely around her wind blown face, cheeks pink even under the makeup that she had sat patiently for earlier that day. Looking down at her outfit, she surveyed the damage. The gown was now snow soaked and small rips littered the length. At least she had thought to grab her coat before the attack had taken full effect, if only she had had time to grab her gloves. The chill of the winter night was starting to creep into her fingers. Flexing them a few times Katara found that seemed to bring about some relief.

Katara briefly considered turning back to get her gloves, but was it worth it? She had already made it this far, it probably wasn’t worth the risk turning back now. Moving to look around the snowy mound she had taken as refuge, she surveyed the scene before her. No movement was noted, but she knew this enemy and it was not so easily spotted. She couldn’t let her guard down, she had to keep her wits about her.

Every so often the wind would carry the sound of someone crying out before it blended into the sound of the wind itself. Making it hard to tell which direction the sound was coming from. Snow shifts in the distance, just out of her line of sight, the cloak of darkness keeping her from pinpointing any immediate attacker. 

Katara lets out a slow and shaky breath. Where was Aang? Where are the others? What was the plan again? Things had happened so fast after the first attack; it was hard to remember what everyone had been shouting at one another before everyone had split up running in different directions. She had immediately set her sights on the watch tower just outside of town, it had a high vantage point which would make planning her next move so much easier. It was a _safe_ point. 

If Katara was being completely honest, this was NOT how she had envisioned tonight going. Though, nothing ever seemed to go as planned for the GAang. So she wasn’t completely surprised that something like this was happening tonight of all nights. 

A sudden change in the wind around her alerted her to an attack before the blow could be delivered. Jumping into action Katara threw her hand up to deflect, catching the attacker off guard with a startled yelp. Pulling water from the snow around her, she quickly waterbended them up and over the hill she had been hiding behind and dropped them with an unpleasant thud. She grimaced at hearing the hard landing, “Oops.”

Climbing up to the top of the embankment, she looked in the direction she had sent her attacker, their legs were sticking out of the snow, kicking wildly. Katara fights down the giggle trying to find its way out. She shakes her head, ‘No, not the time to get distracted.’ She stores the memory away for later. A shout and footsteps in the distance bring her back to the seriousness of the current situation. The enemy was closing in.

Sliding back down to the ground Katara takes off again into the night, the watch tower looming just ahead of her. Moonlight hits the building for a moment as the clouds continued to passed by. The sound of footsteps follow close behind her, urging her on. Dodging between two embankments she bends them onto the person trailing behind her. Heart pounding and adrenaline surging through her body again. She doesn’t have the time to stop and assess if they were stopped, not with her destination so close in front of her. The path in front of her zigzagged around the ever growing snow mounds, keeping her form safely hidden from plain view. 

Soon the path ended in the big opening that surrounded the watch tower. After a quick glance around, Katara saw there was no one in sight, leaving the tower wide open. Without a second thought Katara pushed herself out from behind her cover and into the open space. Pushing herself as fast as the slushy-snow allowed, sprinting towards the tower. The wind picks up around her in the open area, without the obstruction of the snowy hills, her hair whipping around behind her. 

Arm stretched out, fingers itching to brush up against the door of the watch tower. She can almost feel the wood of the door under her fingers when an arm wraps around her waist. Katara is abruptly pulled to the side and away from the door. The two bodies collide with the force of their combined momentums; they go rolling through the snow away from the tower. It all happens so fast Katara doesn’t realize she’s been had until the other body starts chuckling from on top of her.

Katara gazes over at the watch tower, now a greater distance away. She had been so close to victory. Moon light trickles down the side of the tower, Yue twinkling down at her. Katara just knows she’s been enjoying this whole show. Yue is probably laughing at her expense, Katara lets out a long sigh. A pair of chapped lips touch against Kataras neck, bringing her attention back to the sneaky attacker that’s currently on top of her. “Tag. You’re it. Wife.” A soft voice mumbles against her skin.

Her attacker pulls back from Kataras neck to look her in the eyes, the goofy grin he’s had since they first met is plastered across his face. She can’t help but admire his face a moment before pelting it with a nice snowball. Always one to roll with the punches, he lets out a big laugh before rubbing his now snow covered face against Kataras. A shriek escapes her lips before he covers them with his own. Forgetting about the snow now melting against their faces, they enjoy the feel of each others warmth. A moment passes before they break away from each other.

“I thought Sokka was it.” Katara says as she tries to brush off the snow still on his face.

“He was, until I helped him out of the snow,” Aang gave Katara a pointed look. Though its hard for her to take him serious with those pink cheeks and snow still melting on his face, “that you dropped him into by the way. Upside down.” His lips ghosting over hers again. A laugh once again creeps out of Kataras mouth as she remembers the image of his flailing legs.

“Oops.” The image is soon forgotten as she captures his lips again.

Another moment passes before they both decide its time to get up and find the others. Aang gets up first, pulling Katara to her feet soon after. She’s about to suggest they call it quits and head back to the reception party they had all abruptly left. 

The suspicious glint in his eyes keep her from voicing her idea, “Want to team up and surprise everyone and attack them with some massive snowballs?” 

Not one to deny him anything, Katara nods, “Lets get them.”

This definitely wasn’t how she had planned her wedding night going, but as the saying goes: ‘The night is young.’ 

Aang takes off ahead of her, dozens of snow balls following him in the air, getting ready for the first victim. Katara takes a moment to admire him, before making her own ammo and trailing after him. The sound of surprised shouts and retaliation soon fill the night air. 

Moonlight is shining down on the mismatched group, painting a perfect image for the ones watching from above.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I tried to be sneaky with the plot, hope it came across how I intended it to.


End file.
